The Girl Who Shines
by TheMarkOfMaximumTwilight
Summary: It's years after the rebellion and the games have begun again. When sixteen year old Keeta Waters is picked to compete in the 125th Hunger Games, she must bring back the knowledge of her grandparents: Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen. But in order to truly survive, she must also play the part of a starcrossed lover. This time it's with a boy from District 6. OC/OC rated T


**Hey this has been stuck in my head since I saw Catching Fire. Which, by the way, IS THE BESTEST MOVIE EVER! It's wwwwwaaaaayyyyy better than the first movie but I hate the end 'cause it's a cliffy. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

The Hunger Games have returned.

A time after President Snow's death, his great-grandson took over and started the Hunger Games once again. But, this time there would be no Katniss Everdeen to stop him. Or so he thought.

Deep within the newly recreated districts 12 and 13, long after the rebellion, Katniss and Peeta had married and had two children. But, as all children do, the children grew up and had families of their own.

We now focus on Katniss and Peeta's daughter's family of six, the daughter herself and her five children. Each child was named after someone of the past. There was the eldest twin boys, Finnick and Gale. The youngest twin girls, Rose and Rue. And the middle child Keeta, who was named after both Peeta and Katniss. As the child grew, it was found that she was very much like Katniss with her caring, yet stubborn, nature and love for archery. She also was discovered to have Peeta's charm, charisma and creativity.

This child and her siblings have grown up with the Hunger Games. But this year will be like no other. This year is the fifth Quarter Quell. And all know of how there will not be the normality of the Hunger Games. It shall have twist and turns.

This is where our story truly begins.

* * *

3rd Person POV

A young man of the age of 18 walks through the seemingly vacant second floor of a home. Bare feet padding softly against the wood floor. He stops in front off a door and bangs on it with the palm of his hand.

"Keeta, it's time to get up." receiving only silence the boy open the door to reveal a sixteen year old girl with hair as black as night.

"Go away, Finnick." came her muffled reply.

"C'mon, Keeta. Please." the girl, Keeta, only grunted.

Finnick sighed and ran a tan hand through his thick, blonde curls. He then through the no longer sleeping Keeta over his shoulder, very much like a sack of flour, and trudged down the stairs.

"What the **hell**, Finnick?!" she screamed.

"You needed to get up and go downstairs. I'm just helping with that."

When he reached the main floor, he walked into a small living space. Already filled with four other people watching a hologram-like screen. A couch with a woman and two girls of the age of twelve. And, on the floor, was a young man who had a striking resemblance to Finnick. The only difference was the hair color. While Finnick was blonde, this man was a brunette.

_"This year will be like no other." _an elderly man with snow-white hair spoke, _"This will be the 125th Hunger Games. This is the year of the fifth Quarter Quell. Now, as everyone here and in the districts know, the Quarter Quells were designed to have a change. Something to make them different from all the normal Games. The change for this year's Quarter Quell will be..." _all leaned forward in anticipation and fear, _"There will be three tributes. The usual man and woman as well as a child chosen from a family that is related to a living or deceased victor."_

A gasp came from the mother of the family, for she as well as her children, knew of their relatives being Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. Two former, now deceased, tributes.

_"We are choosing who the three tributes will be in precisely one hour. The names as well as pictures will be told and shown on your screens. Now as for the parents of the children, I suggest you tell your children to get ready for the reaping now for they might be the ones chosen the ones chosen. We will return in one hour."_ the strange man smiled and the screen went black.

"You heard him. We need to get you kids ready." the mother said with a shaking smile.

"Mom, it'll be okay. Nothing will happen to us." the brunette son assured her.

"How do you know that?! You can't predict the future, Gale?!" one of the younger girls nearly yelled.

Keeta sat in front of her sisters, "Rose, Rue, what's wrong?" she asked, her voice gentle and kind.

"We're scared, Keeta." Rose, as the necklace around her neck suggested, admitted.

"Yeah, what if...what if it us chosen?" Rue whispered the end, on the verge of tears.

Keeta pulled the twin girls into an embrace, "Sh... It's okay. It won't be you. Sh... It's your first year girls, your name's only in there once. They're not going to pick you. It's okay. Sh." despite her tough looking demeanor, Keeta has a soft spot for her family. Especially the younger girls. "Are you better." the girls nodded, "Okay then let's get you ready."

"I'll do it. You get yourself ready, Keeta." her mother said.

"Okay." and Keeta headed up the stairs.

* * *

The first thing she did was wash in the bathroom. The water was warm, if not a little cool. She quickly washed and dried herself, remembering that she was supposed to be ready in an hour.

As she walked through the doorway of her childhood room, she noticed a silk, green dress laying smoothly across the surface of her blue bed. She immediately put it on carefully. Such fabrics were rare to find in the small district of District 13.

She heard small knock at her door. Keeta opened her door to find Rose and Rue staring at the older women with awe.

"You look so pretty." Rose complimented.

"I wish I was as pretty as you." Rue said, her sister nodded.

Keeta sat in front of the two, fixing their outfits, and said, "Oh no, I wish I was as pretty as both of **you.** You girls want me to fix your hair?"

Receiving nods, Keeta placed both young girls at the foot of her bed and sat behind them, brush at hand.

She styled the girls hair into braids. Rose had her hair placed into a delicate French Braid. Rue, on the other hand, had only the front of her hair braided. It looked like it was a headband.

Keeta's hair was much more complicated. Keeta braided the front of her hair to be much like Rue's but, the rest of her shoulder length, black hair was pulled up into a beautiful bun.

"All done. Now go stand in front of the mirror." the older girl instructed.

The youngest members of the family gasped. They looked similar, yet different. Their dresses were the same style but they were different colors: Rose had a light pink dress and Rue wore white. Both dresses were completed with lace and a gold string around the collar.

The old clock in the hall rung out, signaling the hour.

"Okay, let's head down." Keeta sighed then ushered the girls out of the small bedroom.

* * *

**WOOOOHOOOO! I finally finished this! And it's only 1,215 words long.**

**It feels like I've been writing this forever!**

**Anyway R&R**

**Peace Love CANDY**

**-TMOMT**


End file.
